


Brunch

by quoth_the_ravenclaw



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Newly weds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:45:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4460543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quoth_the_ravenclaw/pseuds/quoth_the_ravenclaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine's celebratory brunch doesn't go entirely as planned...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brunch

**Author's Note:**

> Wedding reaction fic.

“Wasn’t this celebratory brunch your mom’s idea?” Kurt asks as they sit down at their booth. “She the one who kept going on about bottomless mimosas.”

Kurt’s not surprised that she’s late - Blaine has to get his chronic tardiness from somewhere - just that she’s later than  _them_. (Frankly it’s a miracle they managed to leave room bed at all. Married sex is…  _wow_.)

“I have an extra keycard to her room, I’ll go check on her,” Blaine says, leaning in for a kiss. And another kiss. And then one more. Even married kisses are better.

“Mmm, Blaine?”

“Yeah?”

“If you’re going to check on her, you will have to eventually let go of me,” Kurt says, amusement in his voice.

“Never.” 

One last kiss, and Blaine reluctantly parts and squeezes Kurt’s hand as he stands to go.

“Hurry back, husband,” Kurt sing songs. Blaine winks and shimmies his hips as he walks away. Kurt would be lying if he said he didn’t stare at his ass the entire time.

\---

“Mom?” Blaine knocks on the door. “Did you still want to go to brunch?”

He hears something along the lines of “come in”, and swipes the keycard.

“Kurt and I were OH MY GOD,” Blaine screams because Puck is naked in his mother’s room and  _why is Puck naked in his mother’s room?_

“‘Sup, dude,” Says Puck.

“Oh my god,” Says Blaine.

“Oh, sweetie, I didn’t want you to find out like this,” Say his mom.

“Find out what, oh my god,  _could you please put some pants on?”_

Puck smirks. “The Puckasaurus doesn’t have anything to hide.”

“Noah,” His mother chides from the bed where Blaine is  _very intentionally_  not looking. “Blaine, dear, your friend Noah and I, well...”

“Dude, you’re mom’s totally hot.” Puck says.

“I have to go,” Blaine manages to stammer before turning and running from the room.

\---

Kurt is halfway through his second mimosa - they were bottomless after all - when he gets the text.

_SOS MEET IN ROOM ASAP_

Kurt eyes his unfinished glass sadly - they were _bottomless_  - but stands. His husband needs him.

\---

The door to their room isn’t even fully shut when Blaine flings himself into Kurt’s arms.

“Honey, what’s -”

“PUCK SLEPT WITH MY MOM.”

“What?”

“PUCK. HE. MY MOM. THEY.”

“Honey, remember how when you’re upset you have to breathe? Come on, breathe with me.” Kurt backs Blaine onto the bed, settles onto his lap, pets his hair and breathes with him until he’s calm.

“Now, what’s this about Puck and your mother?”

Blaine whines and buries his face in Kurt’s neck. “Don’t remind me.”

Kurt hums. After a pause: “Well I can’t say I’m surprised.”

“Kurt.”

“What can I say, you Andersons are very attractive.”

_“Kurt.”_  But Blaine’s smiling into the nape of his neck now, so Kurt knows he’s on the right track.

“Although I’m not sure how I’d feel about Puck becoming your new dad...” Blaine snorts a laugh into his shoulder.

“Not after the honeymoon gift he gave us,” Blaine says. Kurt blushes. Oh yes,  _that_  gift. He has  _plans_  for that gift.

“So no brunch?”

Blaine groans and flops backwards onto the duvet. “I don’t think I can have brunch ever again. I think I’m scarred for life.”

Kurt leans down on his elbows to kiss him, still straddling his hips. “Luckily-”  _kiss_  “-you have a husband-”  _kiss_  “-who will order room service for you.”  _Kiss kiss_.

“Mmm, if that husband keeps it up, he won’t get to order anything at all.” Blaine grins and lets his hands creep to Kurt’s hips, then lower. Kurt swats them away, stretching to grab the phone on the nightstand and place an order for two cheeseburgers. When he hangs up, Blaine is staring at him with a strange glint in his eye.

“You know,” He murmurs, “yours is bigger.”

Kurt snorts. “Oh my god, Blaine Anderson-Hummel! …wait, really?”

Blaine smirks, fingers already working at the buttons on Kurt’s pants. “Really.”

Kurt hums and grinds down. “You know,” he murmurs, “we’ve got twenty minutes before room service get here.” He pins Blaine’s hands above his head and dives down for a kiss.

After all, he has  _plans_.


End file.
